


Fi's Flora

by C4ssbutt



Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Florist Stefan, Fluff, M/M, Rash being stupid, bad language, copious use of the word fuck, eventual Sterash, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ssbutt/pseuds/C4ssbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is the most efficient way to passive-aggresively say 'fuck you' in flowers?"</p>
<p>Stefan couldn't contain the burst of laughter that emitted from him. The man in question had slapped down £20 on the counter and was looking at him expectantly,</p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The florist!Stefan that clearly you all want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fi's Flora

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this as an otp prompt on tumblr a while back and thought I'd give it a shot with sterash. (my tumblr is stilinskis-24.tumblr.com). Also this is the first fic that I've ever posted and I know it's probably not the best but please be nice?

The shop is always empty on Thursday afternoons and Stefan was minding his own business filling up some buckets with water when it happened. Workers in 'Fi's Flora' knew it to be quiet midweek and so Stefan got the shock of his life when a man came storming in at about 3 o'clock. The bell above the door protested loudly as the culprit barged through and let it slam behind him. As he strode up to the counter with a firm determination, Stefan wondered to himself how rude this customer was going to be on a scale from 1 to 10; instead he was quietly amused and surprised,

"What is the most efficient way to passive-aggresively say 'fuck you' in flowers?"

Stefan couldn't contain the burst of laughter that emitted from him. The man in question had slapped down £20 on the counter and was looking at him expectantly,

"Well?"

Stefan was startled out of his amusement when he realised that this man was being serious and then began to panic when he realised that, funnily enough, he didn't possess the knowledge of the flower messaging system from the 19th century. He reiterated that sentiment to the customer in its entirety:

"Do you really expect me to have that knowledge?"

"As a florist, yeah actually," the man replied abruptly.

Stefan was beginning to get annoyed, "we're living in 2016, mate, not 1848. No one uses flowers like that anymore."

Now it was the customers turn to panic by the looks of things. His expression grew desperate and he began to tap his fingers rapidly on the counter,

"Look, I really need to get this right as it could be the best and most subtle 'fuck you' I've ever done. Seriously, this is genius and I need your help."

Stefan sighed and glared at the customer resignedly, "how long have you got before you need them?"

The customer gave him the most incredible smile but, behind it, his expression held an air of smugness that suggested he felt he'd won something, "four days."

"Four days?! Are you joking? I can't come up with something in four days!"

"Please, you have to! Look, I can pay you extra if it helps."

"I think you might have to," Stefan sighed again, "right come back in three days and in the meantime I'll try and research how to fuck someone over in flowers."

"Thank you so much. My name is Arrash, by the way."

He extended his arm out over the counter and looked at Stefan who, in turn, took his hand and shook it, "I'm Stefan."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rash couldn't believe that it had worked. He had tried four florists before going to 'Fi's Florists' and all four of them had, of course, laughed at him. To be fair, Rash could acknowledge that it was a strange request which is why he was all the more surprised when the bloke in 'Fi's' had agreed to do it. To his annoyance, his mind automatically supplied him with a name; Stefan. Stefan hadn't left his mind since he walked out of that flower shop which both frustrated and endeared Rash to no end. 

It was all for a perfectly good cause though. It's simple really: the woman in charge at Bromley who had decided he was no good as a TDC needed a 'present'. Or, Rash thought, needed to be told what he thought with no risk of him getting into trouble for it. The thing was, of course, that Rash had absolutely no idea how to tell Ms. Johnson to fuck herself through the medium of flowers and so had decided to enlist help in the form of Stefan. The bloke seemed nice enough, albeit reluctant to research just to make a bouquet of flowers; the thing was, Rash knew that Ms.Johnson had a really weird love of Victorian customs and was well aware that she would understand what he was telling her but that she would sound absolutely barking mad if she tried to tell anyone else.

When Rash returned to his family home he was greeted by his sister, Leila, who opened two beers and passed one to him,

"So did you get someone to do it?" 

"After wandering around London for 2 hours trying as many florists as I could, yeah I found someone who'll do it."

"They must be stupid," Leila observed.

"Maybe, but it makes no nevermind to me. I just need it doing."

"You do realise that woman at Bromley is going to hate you for the rest of eternity, don't you?" 

"Yeah but like I said... fuck it." 

Rash gave his sister a big smile and left to go upstairs to his bedroom. Living at home at the age of 26 was hard sometimes but it was moments like that with his sister that made it all worth it. Anyway, he'll find a place of his own soon enough.


End file.
